1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of percussion musical instruments and in particular to percussion stick implements for producing special effects with percussion instruments.
2. Prior Art
Percussion instruments such as snare drums, conga drums and the like have traditionally been played by the use of two sticks, one held in each hand, with the weight and material of the stick being selected for the particular sound desired. Due to an increasing demand for novelty in recorded sound, musicians in general have been required to produce ever more unique sound effects. This has been particularly true of percussion players who have traditionally been called upon to supply an array of special effects for both live and recorded sound.
While a great deal of the uniqueness of a particular performer resides in his or her individual technique, nonetheless, special musical effects are still required and are achieved in some degree by an ever-increasing proliferation of special effects devices. Moreover, in the context of a highly competitive music industry, the production of special effects is increasingly the responsibility of fewer and fewer individuals. Thus, a single drummer may be required to provide the same array of special effects as could have been provided in the past by two or more players. A result has been increasing reliance upon these mechanical devices to provide the effects which would otherwise have been provided by individuals.